Si vous êtes pas sages c'est la sieste
by Litacy
Summary: Résumé :Les persos d’HP sont…retournés à leurs douces enfances et leurs instutrices sont pas trop...contente de les garder.


Litacy :Bon alors aucun persos m'appartient sinon ça se saurait…Bon j'ai déjà eu cette idée y a longtemps et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire donc…

Coécrite avec Linoa.Espérons que nous ne dramatiserons pas,vu notre état mental en ce moment(c'est à la mode dans la classe j'ai l'impression)

Résumé :Les persos d'HP sont…retournés à leurs douces enfances.

Si vous êtes pas sages,c'est la sieste !

Harry :BOOUHHOOUUAAAAAA !OOUUIINNNNN ! ! !

Ron :Maîtrasse !Maîtrasse !Draco il m'a volé mon kiceau !

Draco :C'est pas vrai !T'as volé ma bakette ma quiche !

Hermione :Ouuuiiinnnn ! ! ! ! !Pansy elle a détchiré mon liv !

Pansy :T'es qu'une menteuse sale menteuse !

(elle lui tire les cheveux,Baassstttooonnnn ! ! ! ! !))))

Sirius :T'es cheveux sont vereeuhhh t'es cheveux sont verreeuuhhh ! !

Severus :BBOOUUUIIINNNNNN ! ! ! !

Instit(Litacy) :Calmez-vous où sinon vous allez dormir !

(silence complet)

Instit :Va te laver les cheveux Sev !

Sev :sniffff daccord !

Sirius :Mdam Mdam !J'peux aller aux toilettes ?

James :Moi aussi ?

Remus :Item !(idem)

Auxiliaire(Linoa) :Bon allez-y mais foutez pas le bordel comme l'aut fois là.

Harry :Foot bodel !Foot bodel !

Instit :Meeerrddeeuhhh qu'est-ce que tu leur a encore appris à ces pauv gamins ?

Ron :Marrddeeuhhhhh !Caca poudin !

Hermione :Nan c'est Caaaaccaaa Booudin pas caca boudin !

Ron :dis yeu si t'es chi intellichiante !

Hermione :Hem Hem !Caaaacaaaaa ppouuudddinnn ! ! !

Instit :Ron,Hermione au coin !

Ron et Hermione :Boouuhhhaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

(Severus revient en pleurant)

Severus :OOUUUIIINNNNNNNN !

Auxiliaire :Qu'est-ce que tu fous,la tête pleine de merdes ?

Harry :Mède !Mède !

Pansy :Veux du roufe à lev !Du roufeuh à lev !

Cho :Naannn !T'as pas droit ! :Je vais dire à ma maman que tu as volé mon rouge à lèvres !

Pansy :M'en fiche !Mon papa c'est le plus grand catcheur du monde !

Draco :Menteuse !C'est un serveur dans le restaurant tout pouli à côté de l'école !

Instit :Pourquoi tu as les cheveux tout sale Sev ?

Severus :Boouuiinnn ! ! ! !Sirius m'a mis la tête dans les toilettes !

Sirius :C'est pas vrai sale cafard !

James :Ouais on t'as juste mis la tête dans la cuvette de Millicent quand elle a fait caca ! 

Instit :James !Sirius !Au coin !

Remus :Et moi madame ?

Instit :tu les a aidé ?

Remus :Nan

Instit :pkoi tu veux une punition ?

Remus :pour vous faire chier.

Instit :Auxiliaire !Je vous ai dit de ne pas apprendre des merdicités pareilles aux enfants !

Auxi :Mais vous en dites des " merdicités "

Instit :Remus !Auxiliaire !Au coin !

Remus :C'est pas juste !J'le dirais à mon papa de vous mordre !

Severus :T'as pas droit !Sale bèbète !

(Il tire la langue)

Instit :Séance pâte à modeler !Les punis vous pouvez venir !Aujourd'hui on va apprendre à faire une étoile avec la pâte à modeler.Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la pâte à modeler ?

Hermione :Moi !

Instit :Vas-y Hermione.

Hermione :La pâte à modeler est composé de produit très dangereux suivant la marque.La pâte à modeler Sorcinior est composé d'acide nc²O 8 béta quatre qui en relation avec l'effet chimique produit avec le gaz c²ot…

Instit :Euh merci Hermione.Ca suffira.

(mais y a hermi qui continue)

Auxiliaire :Donc vous prenez votre ciseau.

Instit :On dit vos ciseaux Linoa !

Auxiliaire :On s'en fout,ça n'a tué personne que je dise votre ciseau !

Instit :Mais c'est comme ça que la langue française se perd(on imagine qu'ils sont en France)

Auxiliare :Merde arrête de faire ta prof de français !

(dispute…)

Sirius :Pssht psht psthttt.

Severus :Vous dites quoi ?vous dites quoi ?

Sirius :C'est un secret !

Severus :Je veux savoir !Je veux savoir(il trépigne comme un gamin)

James :D'accord.Alors il y a un trésor sur le toit.Mais comme on est pas assez grand,il faut que tu grimpes là haut.On partagera le trésor d'accord ?

Severus :D'accord(pensée :Bande d'imbécile je vais garder le trésor pour moi)

(Il quitte la classe alors que les adultes se disputent)

Instit :C'est ma fic !Je veux qu'elle soit en bon français !

Auxi :On s'en fout du moment que t'ai fini d'écrire !

Harry :Bataille de boule de pâte à modeler !

(Vlan James lui envoie une boule verte dans la figure.)

Harry :Je vais le dire à mon papa !

Litacy et Linoa hors fic:Espèce d'imbécile c lui ton père !

Harry acteur :Oups !

Ron :Prend fa !Et fa !

Sirius :Attendez moi !

Severus :Au secour !Je sais pas descendre !

Pansy :Mon makilage !

Cho :T'as cassé mon rouge à lèvres !

Instit :C'est quoi ce bordeeell ? ?

Auxiliaire :Hem hem…

Instit :Euh…Quel est donc la cause de cet énorme dérangement ?

Severus :Au secour !

Auxiliaire :Qu'est-ce tu fous là haut gamin ?

Severus :J'ai peur !Maman ! ! ! ! !

(Linoa va chercher l'échelle)

Auxiliaire :J'arrive !

(Elle grimpe)

Ron :Ca fait kwé fi on pousse l'effel ?

Harry : On va voir !

(Boum badamoum Severus tombe sur Linoa qui tombe sur Litacy qui tombe sur le sol)

James,Sirius et le reste de la classe juste après :Il a fait pipi dans sa culotteuh !C'est un bébé !

Severus :C'est même pas vrai !C'est parce que là haut il pleut !

~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Et vous rappelez-vous des ingrédients mis dans la potion de jouvence ?

-Nan.répondit Severus.

-Bien.Jeff,amenez cet homme dans la voiture qu'on lui a réservé.

Et c'est en essayant de ne pas écouter ses hurlements que " Jeff "emmena Severus dans un asile de fous,en compagnie de Harry,Ron,Hermione,Cho,Sirius,James,Pansy,Linoa et Litacy.


End file.
